Before the Invasion
by Kailuh727
Summary: Midna is a naive teenager who wants to please her family, but she quickly falls head over heels for Zant and puts her family's ambitions behind her. As her family and many outsiders try to convice her that Zant is up to no good, she refuses to listen
1. Prologue

**I'm glad to see so many positive reviews and that so many people enjoy this story, which is really impressive considering I was 14 when I wrote this story. Don't judge me too harshly. I promise I don't write this way anymore. I've decided I'm not going to try and go through and polish it up. I hope if you are reading, you do enjoy, but if not, just keep in mind I was really young, naive, and stupid about everything when I was 14. **

When I met him, I didn't know that he would play me like a toy. When I met him, I didn't know he'd do what he's done. When I met him, I didn't know that he would become crazy. I was five years old when he came to court for the first time. His father had been promoted to general of the Twilight Palace Province's army, so he moved his wife and two sons to court with him. I knew right away that I wanted to meet him. My brother, sister, and I were the only children at court, so it was exciting to us that there would be more children coming.

I did get to meet him. He introduced himself as Zatheon, Zant for short, and his brother was Zysses. He was only a year older than me, and his brother was three years older than me. Zant and I became friends quickly, but the day that really changed out friendship happened one hot summer day when I was seven.

We children were just playing on a swingset when the day was almost over with. Zysses and Zant had to get home, and it was dinner time for us.

After I had ate, I returned to my room and took a bath. I was all clean and I laid down in my bed and began to read. Someone came in and I looked up. It was Zant.

"Zant? What are you doing in here?"

"I want to have a sleepover with you," he said

"A sleepover? What's that?"

"Well," Zant started to take out his earrings, "It's when friends stay the night with each other."

"Seriously? Cool."

He set his earings down on the dressing table and walk toward my bed, "So, do you want to have a sleepover?"

"Yes."

I got out of bed and closed the curtains so the light of the twilight didn't come in and blew out my candle and got back into bed.

Zant was sitting on the bed and he smiled at me.

"Get in bed."

He looked down and pulled the covers over himself. He laid on his left side so he would face towards me.

I was giddy, no doubt. I had never had a sleepover before.

We talked for a while and lots of different things. I had trouble staying awake and feel asleep. Before I had completely lost conciousness, he put his arm around me and pulled my closer to me.

"I love you, Midna," he whispered in my ear

And with that, I was out.


	2. Chapter 1

_Six years later _

I was thirteen. I would be fourteen in three months. I quickly become the buzz of court. Princess Midna, only thirteen years old, looked as if she could be twenty-one. I had started to grow last fall and winter and once spring rolled around, the whole court got to see just how much I had grown. People stared, but I didn't mind. I liked the fact the I was eye candy, so I purposely showed my buxomness. You'd think that my father would object to having his teenaged daughter showing herself off like that, but he was okay with it. He said that it would help me in the "marriage market".

There was one person that I hadn't seen in a long time and that was Zant. He had been busy with his tutoring all winter and spring, and now that summer had came along, his father was allowing him to help train some of the soldiers for combat, if it ever happened. I had never seen him doing this, but I heard he was an awfully good fighter. Some gossip at the court was that Zant could beat his father at his own game.

I wanted to see Zant again because September was soon approching, which meant I would have to start tutoring again, and I would hardly have time to see him. Our relationship had become that of just making eye contact during meals and occasionaly passing each other in corridors. I knew just how I would see him, sometime after breakfast, I went out to the courtyard and saw the soldiers practicing. I sat down on the stone railing and watched. Some of the soldiers kept glancing at me, which was awkward, then someone came over to me and sat down next to me.

"Hi," he said.

I studied him for a minute, "Z-Zant?"

He nodded.

No doubt that Zant had also done his fair share of growing, but I was a bit take back. The last time I talked to him, his voice hadn't changed and now it had. I was a bit surprised. He also was well over a foot taller than me.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"I came to see you. I've heard that you're pretty good."

He smiled, "Yeah."

"Not modest are we?"

"I'm not modest because I know I'm good."

"Well, how have you been?"

"Good, I guess. How about you?"

"I've been busy. It's also pretty weird when the whole court is talking and wa-"

I stopped. There were a whole bunch soldiers that had crowed around and were staring at me. It took Zant a moment to realize why I had stopped. He turned his head and saw the syncophantic soldiers.

"What?" He said loudly and stood up, "You should be ashamed of yourselves! How dare you stare at princess like she's an ecdysiast!"

They all turned away and went back to what they were doing Zant sat back down.

"How rude," he said.

"It's my fault. I kind of ask for it. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exatly shy about it."

"You don't mind the stares, the whispers."

"I can tolerate it to an extent. I can't stand it when people wolf whistle."

Zant rolled his eyes, "Wow. You have to be so disrespectful to wolf whistle at a princess."

"Tell me about it," I looked up, "I think your father's beckoning you."

He looked over, "Yeah, well, it was nice to talk to you finally after so long."

"You too."

He stood up and started to walk away, but then he turned back, "Uh, Midna," he said, "We need to get together some time, you know, you and I."

I laughed a little, "Ok, we can do that."

"Ok, umm...bye."

Way to be smooth, Zant.

I watched the soldiers practice for a while. I didn't know why everyone thought Zant was so good. He had a very random technique of attack and fell over quite a few times. Here I was expecting to be impressed, but all I got was a good laugh at how much he failed.

I decided to leave when Zant's father called for the soliders to take a break, and then he beckoned Zant over. I walked up the stone steps to the balcony above. I stood over the railing and listened to their conversation.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zant's father asked coldly

"I don't know."

"Get your act together! This is serious. You're embarrassing yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"You're always so good; I mean, you stumble a bit, but other than that you're good."

"Well, being fourteen and seven and half feet tall isn't exactly helpful."

"Listen, do better after this break. I know you can do much better than what you did this morning."

"As do I."

I decided to not go visit him while he was practicing again. I had a feeling that I was the reason he did so poorly that morning. I had a feeling that Zant had a crush on me, as most young men at court did. I was pretty certain with Zant, though. When I was twelve he said that he lived to make me happy.

September drew closer and closer. I realized that Zant and I moved in different social circles many months ago, but I didn't want last summer to be the last timr when we were able to see each other just about daily. The thought that we should be tutored together came to me one night. I went and confronted my father.

"You want to what?" he said

"I want to be tutored with Zant."

He looked at me quizzically, "Zant...?"

"Eisadium."

"The general's son?" I nodded and he laughed, "Midna, he's older than you and is probably ahead of you in school."

"Then tutor me at a ninth grade level, I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'm not so sure."

"Please, father. Zant's my best friend and I hardly ever get to see him, if I don't have tutoring sessions with him, then it's going to stay that way, and I don't want that to happen."

My father sighed, "I'll think about it. Away with you."

I curtsied and went off.

It was three days before I had to be back at tutoring, and my father still had not given me his answer. I had eaten dinner and was on my way to my chamber when I ran into Zant. He pulled me aside.

"I understand that you requested to have tutoring sessions with me."

"Yes."

"Why? You know I'm a grade in front of you."

"Yeah, but I think I'm smart enough to handle it. Royal personel aren't stupid. The curriculum was too easy for me last year, this year would hardly be a challenge."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"What did they decided."

Zant looked anxious, "They-they said yes."

"Really!" I said gleefully.

"Yeah," he said dully

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Nothing, Midna."

"Good."

I was excited. I was going to be able to see my friend, but it wasn't anything like I expected it to be. Zant hardly looked at me, yet I could feel that he was watching me. It was kind of a creepy feeling.

I was right. Ninth grade was challenging, but not so much that I was doing poorly. I had always picked up on things relatively quickly and this was no different.


	3. Chapter 2

Autumn came rapidly. It got colder and colder and I was well into my tutoring for that year. My tutor said that I should read. I'm not that big of reader, but it would be helpful to me because it's a way to entertain myself.

I was walking down the corridor and past a window and I stopped. I saw Zant outside in the the cold sitting on the ledge of the balcony. I went outside and snuck up behind him.

"You better not be thinking about jumping."

"I'm not."

"Good," I learned up against the balcony and looked at him, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Just one-word answers?"

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes, "You seem upset a lot lately."

"I'm not."

"You sure, because, you know, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

He looked over at me for the first time in the conversation, "Well, what's bothering me is none of your business."

I looked down at my feet, "It's me, isn't it?"

He sat up straight and didn't reply.

"I get it. You don't want to look foolish in front of everyone at court because you're being forced to be around a thirteen year old girl."

He turned around, "I'm not saying that; not at all," he sighed, "Listen, Midna, you look like a slut."

I gasped, "What?"

"You heard. Your a princess. You don't need to be that revealing, people will pay plenty of attention to you even if you're covered up."

"But my father says I need to keep in mind about a husband."

"He wants to have you married off already? Geez."

"Well, I think he was just waiting for..." I paused and looked away from Zant

"...for you to start menstruating?"

"How do you even know what that is?" I asked

"I'm not stupid."

"Yeah?"

"So...you're going to let him marry you off at such a young age."

"Yeah."

Zant got down from off the balcony and looked at me. It was so awkward standing next to him. He was so much taller than me.

"You're crazy," he said

"And why is that?"

"Don't you know that your mother died in childbirth?"

"I-I do. I don't remember her."

"Bad things happen to good people who were forced into an arranged marriage at a young age."

"Are you saying that if I get married that I'll die in childbirth?"

Zant shrugged his shoulders, "Could be that, could be that you'll get beaten by your husband, taken advantage of, you get my point."

"But, my parents marriage wasn't arranged. They married for love."

"Simple, Midna, she was forced to be your father's mistress, by your grandfather, therefore, it was, in a way, arranged."

I think he saw I was a bit shaken by his notion of things that could happen to me. He grabbed my shoulders.

"It seems to only happen to those forced into marriage under the age of eighteen."

I nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

Zant smiled, "Don't worry, Midna, I'm sure nothing bad will happen to you."

"Yeah, now quit holding me like limp child."

He let go of me.


	4. Chapter 3

My father decided that after my fourteenth birthday he would have suitors come for me. I did every thing in my power to protest, which didn't work. So, I would just try to scare them away, some of them I wanted to scare away, like the ones that were old enough to be my father. **(I-I-I love little girls they make me feel so good. (that's a real song)) **Those were the ones that were the hardest to scare away.

My father was taking notice in my behavior and summoned me to his chamber one night.

I slowly walked in and found him standing by his bed waiting for me.

"Sit down, Midna."

I sat down on the seat in front of the bed. I had always loved my father's room. It was so grand and I rarely ever got to come in here.

"Midna," he started, "I've noticed how your behavior changes when a suitor come. Why is this?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't lie to me. You're the first born daughter, it is crucial that you wed."

"But do I have to at such a young age?"

"Yes," he said, "Midna, you're only fertile when you're young, if you aren't wed when you're young then you'll have harder time of conceiving healthy children."

"Well, I'd rather wait. Zatheon's the one you should be worried about."

"I am worried about him too, he's had quite a few suitors come for him. He just hasn't found one to be of his liking. Says that the ones he's seen are all syncophantic."

"I don't like my suitors either. Some of them are creepy old men."

"No prince or princess likes their suitors when they're young, but you have to give some of them at least half a chance."

"I don't want another suitor until I'm eighteen."

"Midna! What's gotten into you."

"Zant says that if I get forced into an arranged marriage, something bad will happen to me."

"And you beileve him?"

"Yes, it happen to Mother, so why couldn't it happen to me."

"If it happens to you, then it's all part of the gods plan for you."

I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Midna, where are you going? I'm not done talking to you."

"I am."

"No, you're not. It doesn't work that way. I'm in charge."

I turned towards him, "What else do you want to say to me?"

"I want no more of this behavior when suitors come. You will be in a world of trouble if it happens again. Go."

I nodded and went off. I walked towards my room when someone interrupted me.

"So what he say?"

I turned around, "He said that I shouldn't really listen to you," I walked away.

I went to bed and unfortunately had to be tutored in the morning. We did reading and writing most of the day. When the tutor wasout of the room I sat there and watched Zant read for quite some time.

"How do you read?" I asked

He looked up and then at me.

"How...do I read?"

"Yeah."

"I read the words on the page all in a row."

"But, you don't have eyes like mine, so how do you do it."

"The same way you do it. I am able to see. I'm not blind.

"Well, I knew that. I just figured since you didn't have an iris then you couldn't read."

"I do have an iris. Everyone does."

"Look at me."

He looked at me an didn't blink for the entire time I studied them, "I still don't see it."

Zant sighed, "They're hard to see, but I do have them, and you don't use your iris to see, you use your pupils."

"You have those?"

Zant laughed a bit, "Yes. They're peached colored, and because of you I lost my place."

I bit my lip. I reached my arm out and pushed hair behind his ear, but he bent his ear downwards, which made most of it fall back to it's original place. I made a face. He had always been so stubborn about his hair. He wanted it about shoulder-length and never pulled back. He didn't want people to touch it, in fact, Zant didn't want anyone to touch him at all. He said that I was the exception to everybody. I had seen him freak out many times before when people would touch him or get to close to him. It was kind of funny.

"Zatheon Cyrun Eisadium!" I exclaimed

"Midna Islara...uhh...aw fuck. Do you even have a last name?"

"Yes, I do. You need to quit being so stubborn about your hair."

"Oh yeah? Who's going to make me? You?"

"Maybe."

"Well then, Midna Islara insert last name here, you're not going to change that about me."

"If you do, I'll tell you my last name."

"Or, I could ask Zatheon what your guyses last name is. That's much easier."

I stared at him intensely and he stared right back. My eyes hurt and I had to blink and then Zant laughed.

"How do you do it! I swear, you can go like a hour without blinking."

"It's just the design of my eyes. Your eyes are odd. You blink a lot."

"Also, you never close your eyes."

It was true. I had only seen him close his eyes twice and that was when he was sleeping. He said he didn't need to close them. He had like two sets of eyelids, as most Twili did, one used for blinking that was closed really fast and then opened again and then the one they used to actually close their eyes. **(again, I'm not making this up. If you watch the scene where Zant takes off his helmet, you see for a split second him blinking without actually closing his eyes.)**

"Meh," he said

We didn't say much after that because the tutor came back in the room with us all the way until lunch. We walked to the dining room where most of the court would enjoy their afternoon meal. Not much was said again besides a few words back and forth between each other.

"So why does your father not want you to listen to me anymore?" he asked

"Well, he didn't say it exactly like that, he was just questioning why I would believe what you said."

"Well, then. I don't know what his problem is, but what I told you is mostly true."

"I don't doubt you. I thought about after you told me and I realized that you are pretty right."

"Midna," he said

"Yes?"

"Uhh..." He stopped and grabbed on to my hand, "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No, I really do believe you, I swear on it."

He smiled and kissed my hand. I was a bit confused at first, but then I realized that he was probably did it in a gesture of thanks.

* * *

**Hi, people. I decided that I was going to show you how I pronounce Zant's name...well, not Zant, because if you don't know how pronounce that you need to A: go back to 1st grade and B: Get off a Zelda fan fic involving him! lol. The reason I'm doing this is most because I made up his last name, and I spelled it differently then the way it's actually pronounced, and his name will be used quite a few times in the story and Midna's brother has the same first name, so it's helpful.**

**Zatheon (ZAA-thee-awn) Eisadium (Ex-suh-DEE-uhm)**

**So yeah, I hope this was educational.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey. This is pretty much the turning point of obscenity in the story. Pretty much from here on out, it's only going to get worse, because I have some pretty...uhh...obscene things I'm going to put in here. If you're going to be an immature child about it and leave reviews making perverted comments, I advise you to stop reading it. This story is rated M. Why, because there's going to be some hardcore baby making! (lol, I'm listening to a song and it said hardcore as soon as I typed it.) I don't need immature comments that make every thing awkward. It's awkward enough for me to write these things, you don't need to help with the awkwardness.**

It seemed that the tutoring sessions were getting longer and longer. Our tutor said that it was because our fathers expected a report on how well we were doing, so we were going to have a whole bunch of tests. He said that my father was the most worried about how I was doing, so there would be lots of studying and homework, fun, fun, fun!

We were working on math one day before our tests when Zant's father came in. The tutor was a bit surprised.

"General Talut," the tutor said, "What brings you here,"

"Just shut up and do your job, Jareth,"

The tutor sat down and looked at his feet. Zant's father walked over to him and placed a book on his table.

"What is this?"

"A book."

"Don't be a smart ass. What type of book."

"Uhh, I don't know."

"Don't lie. I found this in your room under your pillow. Where did you get it?"

"A shop."

I was confused. I was unable to see the book, but it obviously was something his father was not very pleased about.

"In the palace?"

"No, it was elsewhere in the Province. I bought it when Mom forced me to go shopping with her."

"Your mother let you buy this!"

"No, I-I bought it myself."

Zant's father looked down at the book and opened it to a page marked by a piece of paper, "Read it."

All the color in Zant's face drained. He relutantly looked down at it.

"He-he told her to lie back and she did as she was told. He proceeded to take off her...dress by un-unzipping it slowly," He paused and looked up at his father, "Do I have to read on?"

His voice cracked when he said "have to" and I tried very hard not to laugh.

"You are going to go to hell for purchasing this and even thinking about reading it! It's trashy!"

"I think you'll go to hell for it too."

"Why? And don't be a smart ass; I only read a small section on the page and, I was repulsed."

"Well, y-you'll go to hell because you are the one that gave the damn Y chromosome," he paused to read his father's reaction, "You see, if you would've given me an X chromosome instead of a Y, Mom would've got the girl she always wanted and you wouldn't have had to worry about me buying a book like this. I'm a fifteen year old boy; I don't know what you expect of me."

Zant's father just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Fine. Have your damn pornography book, but, when you're done here, I want to have a talk with you about this note you wrote."

"Ok."

He walked out of the room and the tutor was staring at Zant.

"What?"

"You bought one of those things."

"Yes. I'm fifteen, what the hell do you expect?"

The tutor shut up at that.

I was a bit shocked myself. I figured that Zant would never buy something like that for fear of his parents finding out about it. I know for a fact that if my father every found out that Zatheon bought one, he'd have him killed. People at court were not exactly ok with nudity. Personally, I had no problem with it. We're all born naked, so it doesn't bother me.

Zant didn't talk the rest of the time. I tried to talk to him as we left, but he gathered his things and was out of there quickly.

I just wondered what he wrote that his father wanted to have a talk with him. It probably was something that made him angry. Zant's parents held very high standards for him and didn't want him to shy away from him, even if it meant trying to replace his thoughs with "suitable" ones.

Nothing could compare to the high standards that my father expected of his children. I had to give my father credit, though. He had been raising three children by himself without any help for the past tweleve years. He hasn't remarried yet.

People often ask me if I remember my mother and I don't. I was only eighteen months old when she died. Zatheon is the only one that remembers her, but even he remembers very little about her. I only know what she looks like by portraits and others descriptions of her. She was beautiful, but she died at the young age of twenty-two. Ever since I learned why she died, I've been somewhat afraid of having children, but I knew I would have to someday. Dying in childbirth sounds like a horrible way to go. Sometimes I wished Nyxia would've died along with her.


	6. Chapter 5

The testing did, in fact, come. Some of them were very hard, such as the arithmetic and the English. What's the point of having certian areas of math. I'm a princess, I don't really need to know it at all, besides adding, subtracting, multiplying, and dividing, which I had mastered in fourth grade. I didn't feel that English was all that neccessary. Who the hell invented the English language, and a better question is why do some people choose to speak it over other languages? It seemed that I always had to speak it because the commoners and most nobles were too stupid to learn Hylian.

My test scores were high enough to please my father, though. He had been all worried that I was struggling with ninth grade curriculum.

The only thing I was really excited about was that the schooling year was nearing its end, but I was also very sad. Zant said that he was going to help his father again this year. He said that they legally had to pay him because he was fifteen.

I was sitting on the parapet, reading. My life was slowly starting to become chaotic, so time away from all the choticness was nice. It was warming up. The air had an obvious feeling of spring in it.

"You," a voice said, "I've been looking all over for you."

I glanced upwars to see who it was. It was Zant.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Not much."

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked

"Well," he started. He started to come closer to me.

I looked up at him expantly and Zant kissed me on the lips then ran away. I had to absorb what just happened. I was honestly shocked. If anyone saw him, he could be arrested for assaulting royalty. For a second I considered telling on him, but then I reconsidered. He's only fifteen, and he could easily spend the rest of his life in prison for a charge like that.

I wasn't mad at him, as many people like to believe. I really had no emotion other than being surprised. There was no obvious motive either, and I wasn't going to go hunt him down ask for one. Who knows, maybe he was dared.

I tried to forget about it, but it was hard. Eventually, I just decided to head to my room and go to sleep, hoping when I woke up I'd forget about it. Didn't exactly happen, but it wasn't bothering me as much as it had earlier.

I went to dinner that night but found that I wasn't hungry. My father asked if I was ok. I told him I was fine and ate some animal crackers. I decided that I had to confront Zant about his actions, so I went looking for him.

* * *

**I have realized something. In my fanfics today (December 12) is Zant's birthday...and King Jhaykob's who goes by the nickname Zant. So I guess happy birthday fictional characters. I also first put this story out on Midna's birthday. That's weird.**

**This chapter is a bit disappointing in my opinion. I have had serious writers block when it comes to this story, because I just came up with an OC that is in a different fan fic. Usually when I come up with major OC's I spend a period of about two weeks obsessing over them, and I'm at that point with him, so this chapter is bad because I'm building up knowledge in a fan fic that'll probably take me another year before I'm done with it.**


	7. Chapter 6

"There you are!" I exclaimed

He jumped and turned to me, "Midna..."

"I have to ask you something," He looked around. I think he knew what I was going to ask him, "Why did you kiss me earlier."

He squirmed a little and pushed some of his hair behind his ear, "Uhhh..."

I looked at him with my usual expentant look and he wouldn't look back at me.

"I'm not mad at you," I added in an attempt to make him feel better, "I just want to know why you did it."

He bit his lip and looked down at his feet, "Be-because I like you."

I did a mental facepalm. I've known that since July of last year.

"I know that," I said, "I've known that for a long time."

Zant sighed, "Then why did you need to hunt me down?"

"I want to know why you acted on your motives."

"I already told you," the tone in his voice sounded annoyed.

"But why?"

"Why do I like you? The same reason everyone else likes you!"

I sighed, "Which is...?"

"You know what it is," he said defensively. He let his ears droop and then for the first time in this whol conversation made eye contact with me, "You're pretty and smart and you're nice to everyone."

I smiled a little. Zant sat down on the floor and looked up at me.

"Listen here," he said, "I am tempted to leave court and go live with my god forsaken grandparents and it's all because of you. My grandparents are not my favorite people in the world either; they smell weird, and they tell me odd, incoherent stories."

"What am I doing?"

He sighed, "Nothing, and that's why I want to leave."

"You want to leave and go live with your creepy grandparents because I'm not doing anything," it was more of question than a statement.

"Yep."

I sighed and sat down, "You make no sense."

"I can't stand to be around you knowing that you're, A: a princess and B: you show no signs of affection for me. I can't do it, Midna. I'll go insane."

I was a bit surprised. There was a part of me that was saying that he was just over exaggerating, but he was candor.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing, Midna. It's obvious that you don't like me, and I see that. I think after the summer's over, I'll go live with my...grandparents."

I tried to hide my sadness, "Please don't go," I said, "You're the only friend I have. If you go, then what am I going to do?"

"Get married."

I gasped and shook my head, "I don't want to get married."

"Isn't that you're father's decision?"

"Please don't go!"

He sighed and hugged his knees.

I didn't know what to do. Asking him to stay wasn't enough to get him to stay.

"Zant, please, don't go. I hate just about everyone here, without you, I'll be bored. I won't have anyone to talk to."

"No, you don't like me, and I'm not going to stay at the risk of my own sanity just to make you happy."

I tried to fight back my tears. I didn't want him to leave.

"Don't cry," he said

"Why won't you stay?"

"I've told you why."

"But I don't understand!"

He sighed. I expected him to say something but he didn't.

"I do like you," I said

"You're just saying that because you want me to stay."

"No, I really do. I haven't been able to stop thinking about how you kissed me. I really don't know what's wrong with me, and it's your fault. You're the one that inflicted me with this."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"I don't know if it is or not."

He smiled a bit, but not much.

"I like you. Please stay, Zant."

He sighed, "Ok,"

I smiled, but he remained expressionless.

"But, listen, this better be the nth in our relationship. I guess you can decided which way we go, but as soon as we go backwards, I'm gone."

"Ok," I said, "Hug?" I opened my arms out.

He smiled, "Hug."

And we embraced each other. We held wach other there for quite some time.

As it turned out, that day was the nth in our relationship, because from that day onwards it only got better, and then worse.


	8. Chapter 7

My father, of course, never listened to my request of never having another suitor. Tonight I would have a suitor coming over. I knew nothing about him; my father provided no insight as to who this guy was or where he was from. I wasn't looking forward to his arrival. I didn't want to have to go to a private dinner with his family (if he wasn't a creepy old guy) and my family.

I had put on a nice dress, at least one that my father would approve of. It was long dress that extended all the way to the floor. It was either dark gray or black, I wasn't really able to tell. The skirt had some random design on it in cyan and white and then was covered by a layer of chiffon. The bodice was tight, made purposely like that for it was the fashion of the court. The cut in the boddice had gold around it. The dress was long sleeved.

I brushed my hair and didn't do it up fancy, I just let it fall down on my shoulders and back. I put in a pair of gold dangly earings, and lastly, I put on my crown (gods forbid if I forgot to wear that).

I went to the private, royal family only, dinning room and found that everyone was already there.

"Midna," said my father

I curtsied, "Forgive my tardiness."

I walked to my chair and gingerly sat down and smiled.

"Sir Xerin, I would like you to meet my daughter, Princess Midna.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Princess Midna."

He wasn't a creepy old guy, in fact, he only looked to be a few years older than me. He had kind of darker red hair and brown eyes. My father probably liked him. He appeared to have "good genes" that my family in particular were known for, the dark hair and the brown eyes.

We all enjoyed our dinner and finished rather late. As I was standing up to go get ready for bed, Xerin came over to me.

"May I escort you to where ever it is you're going?"

"Uhh, sure."

He was also tall, quite a few inches taller than me.

I put my arm in the crook of his elbow and walked me to my room. I went into my room and took off my dress and let it fall to the floor, not bothering to hang it up. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

The over the course of the next two days, I saw very little of Xerin, despite the fact that he was staying for at least five days. On the end of the fifth day, I would find out what the decision. I felt pretty confident that this one would say no as well. Ususally suitors don't personally try to stay out of my way unless they've decided that they weren't going to marry me. Which I was extremely happy about, but on the third day of his stay here, Zant said nothing to me during tutoring and didn't seem like he wanted to talk to me at all after we were done. It bothered me that he was ignoring me like that. I left it alone until after dinner then went to find him. I found him in his usual spot, outside on the balcony. I slowly walked over to him.

"It's a bit cold to be hanging around outside."

He glanced at me but still said nothing.

"Zant, what's wrong? Did I do something to make you upset."

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing."

"No it's not. Please tell me."

He remained silent.

"Is it something to do with your family?"

"No."

"Then what is it! If it's not me and it's not your family, what is it?"

"I don't want to ruin anything for you."

"I don't care, just tell me."

He let out a long sigh, "Your father and that suitor guy's father have made an agreement that you are going to marry him."

I didn't say anything. I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Where'd you hear this?"

"I heard my parents talking about it last night."

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes, "But, I don't want to marry him."

"But your father does. Apperently this guy really likes you and you father likes him...probably for his family's money and his brown eyes."

"No, I won't! I won't marry him."

"You've got no choice."

I started crying. Zant didn't say anything for quite some time.

"I'm going to live with my grandma," he said finally, "I've already told my parents about it."

That only made me cry harder.

"I'm not going to watch you and Sir Goodie-Goodie's lives together."

"No," I managed to say

"Yes," he said back.

"No, Zant, I won't let you! I'm not going to let you go! I love you too much!"

It sounded like he scoffed but I wasn't quite sure.

"I'm going, nothing you can say will change my mind."

"There has to be some way I can get out of marrying Xerin!"

"There isn't. Your father has already signed the deal"

"I don't care!"

"All I can think of is if he were to randomly die or that you were already married..." He stopped himself and looked over at me."

"Then it's decided. We'll get married in secret so that way I can't marry Xerin."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I inhaled deeply, "Yes."

And we did. We went off and married in secret and Zant theatened to kill the priest if he ever breathed a word about it. Seems a bit odd to threatend a religious leader, but Zant did it and he certainly meant it.

We decided the only way to guarentee the staying together of our marriage was if we consumated it, so we did. Honestly, I was scared. Scared that someone would catch us, scared of what might happen, scared of what everyone would think of me getting married behind everyone's back and not being a virgin anymore, and also scared because it hurt...really bad.

On Xerin's last day here, my father summoned me to the throne room

"Midna," he started, "We've decide to have you and Xerin married. Xerin finds you to be of his liking and so it is done."

I looked at Xerin, "I'm sorry Xerin," I said, "but I am already married."

Everyone gaped.


	9. Chapter 8

My father dismissed Xerin and his family. I soon found myself standing next to Zant.

"How could you have done this?" my father said in a demanding voice.

"I didn't want to marry Xerin."

"I cannot even tell you how mad I am at you right now," he said, "If doesn't matter, your marriage will be anulled and you will wed Xerin."

"You can't anull it. It's already been consumated."

My father gaped yet again. He leaned back in his throne and then turned his head to Zant.

"I swear to the gods, boy, if you got her pregnant, I will have your head."

Zant straightened up.

"You are a fool, Midna. Do you know how hard it will be for me to find another husband for you? You have ruined your own reputation and mine as well. This will probably be all over court tomorrow!"

I hung my head. I could no longer look at him.

"You will be sent to live with your grandmother in Tyant. I want you to stay there until the end of spring."

"But, Father...!"

He cut me off, "You will go, and you will go happily. If you're going to give me attitude about it, I will disinherit you!"

I burried my head in my hands.

"You, boy, I have no idea what to do with you! I'm tempted to have you executed for philandering with my daughter! Do you have any idea what you have done to her. She is my first born daughter, second in line for the throne. It was crucial that I wedded her off to a good family and you've went and destroyed it!"

"Your Grace, technically I did not philander; she is my wife afterall."

"Zatheon!" I heard Zant's father snap, "hold your tounge. You did philander! Do not speak to your king that way!"

"She is not your wife, she's a fifteen year old girl. You, however, are nearly an adult."

"I just turned sixteen. How is that nearly an adult?"

"Silence!" my father bellowed, "I don't know. I think you're old enough to be put on trial...it's decided. You will be put on trial for this, Midna will be exiled, and if Midna ends up pregnant, then I will have you executed."

"Why do you assume that I got her pregnant?"

"Because I assume you were too stupid to pull out. Well, Midna, you better go pack. You're leaving first thing in the morning."

I ran off to my room and slammed the door behind me. I laid down on the bed and cried. Someone came in.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"You sure? This might very well be the last time you see me."

He knelt down to me and rubbed my back.

"Just watch, I'm going to end up pregnant and then you'll get killed."

"If you are, fake it. Take something that's red and dump it on your bed while you sleep."

"Yeah, Zant, perfect plan," I said sarcastically, "If I am pregnant, the baby will be born in October. How the hell will I cover that up if I'm going to be pregnant over the summer!"

"Say that your and alcoholic?"

"You are NOT HELPING!"

"Do you think that I'm happy about this. I could be killed, Midna. They'll get together a crowd and then let them all watch me be killed! And your not the only one at risk of being disinherited. My dad is beyond pissed! He could disinherit me as well."

"Well he won't. You're the only son. He's not going to disinherit his only son."

"My mom's not that old. They could have another kid to replace me, in fact, they're probably trying right now!"

I sat up. I felt like smacking him but resistsed the urge.

"You deserve it," I choked

"Why would I deserve it?"

"You were the one that suggested we get married!"

"No, you were the one that decided that we would. I don't know what you were thinking."

"Shut up! You're stupid! Dammit!"

"What happened to you, Midna? I thought you loved me. What happened to that. I do feel sorry for you, but think about it, you're getting off pretty easy compared to how I might get out."

"My father might not ever love me again, Zant. I can't stand if that were to happen! I have no mother!"

"My dad hasn't loved me since I was old enough to talk, and now I'm not my mom's favorite person in the world either."

"Your dad does too love you! You're just saying that because you're over exaggerating. With my dad, who knows if he'll still love me after this."

Zant didn't say anything for awhile and when he spoke, he spoke calmly.

"I'm not exaggerating. You don't know what life is like at my home."

"You're a boy. Boys always get their parents love."

"Not this boy."

"You're the only son!"

"No, Midna, I'm the second son! Just because Zysses is dead, doesn't change my birth right."

"Just go away, Zant."

He stood up, "Fine, ya bitch, I'll go. Have fun ith your grandma in TYANT," he put emphasis on Tyant, "While I'm still here, at court!"

"At court on trial."

"Yeah, well, maybe Grandma will teach you how to make clothes and bake!"

He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I don't care what he said, he wasn't going to make me feel bad.

The next day, Zatheon escorted me to Tyant. Nyxia came with too because she threw a fit about it. Zatheon was pretty quite most of the trip, but Nyxia was the exact opposite. She kept telling me about how stupid I was and kept asking me why I did what I did; she reminded me of a four year old.

I wasn't allowed to have servants, and my tutor wasn't coming with me. It would just be me, Grandma, Grandpa, and the Tyant countryside.

When we got to our grandma's house, she greeted us all. She invited Zatheon and Nyxia to stay for a meal, and then they were off on their way.

I don't really remember my grandma that well. The last time I remember seeing her was at Nyxia's fifth birthday eight years ago. I felt like I was being sent to live with complete strangers instead of my grandparents.

She didn't really say much at first, but that night she asked me to help her with dinner.

"Midna," she said, "I'll have you know, that I am not going to hold this mistake against you."

"I appreciate that," I said

"Believe me child, I too know what it's like to be young and in love. It makes you do crazy things sometimes," she paused, "I think not being at court for a while will be good for you."

"I guess," I said softly

"I curse Zatheon for not sending you kids here to be raised until you were old enough. I detested court when I was there. I left as soon as your mom and dad married. It's just full of gossiping, plotting, and ambition. Seems like everyone needs to make their name known there."

"Were you unhappy that your daughter was a regular courtier."

"That was none of my doing, it was all your grandpa's. He was the one that decided that your mother should tempt the king."

"Well, she suceeded."

"She did, but only by doing exactly as she was told. Maybe if she would've just followed her heart instead of her father's instructions, she'd still be here."

I didn't say anything to that, but Grandma read my mind and tried to make me feel better.

"I didn't mean it like that, honey. There was good that came from it. We got you, Zatheon, and Nyxia. I'm glad that you three are here, and I'm sure your mother doesn't regret anything she did in her lifetime."

"Nyxia? You're grateful for Nyxia? She killed mom."

"Oh, hush, Midna! She did not kill her. The reason your mom died is no fault of Nyxia's. If anyone is to blame, it's the doctor. He should've taken better care of her. He tried to play it off that Nyxia was too big for her," she scoffed, "Nyxia weighed eight pounds. Zatheon was ten. He must've thought that we were idiots."

"Dad believed it."

"Yeah, well, he did doubt it at first, but in the end he trusted the doctor."

I took a deep breath in, "What if I'm pregnant?"

"Then...it is what it is."

"Zant will be dead."

"I'm not blaming that boy, but he should've been using his brain. He's not going to be able to play off the fact that he's still a child much longer."

"He's being tried as an adult."

"I know."

"Midna, if you are pregnant. After the baby is born, you and the baby can come live with me if you'd like. I know that your father will probably not want you to keep that baby, but believe me, as a mom, I know that as soon as you see your baby, you can't let it go."

"Thanks," I replied.

The words that my grandma had said, stayed in my head for years to come.


	10. Chapter 9

Well, I wasn't pregnant. I was extremely thankful. My grandma immediatly wrote a letter to my father to let him know that executing Zant would not be necessary. I go a letter from Zant in March. He said that he was also exiled and was living with his grandparents. He said that his grandparents were extremely boring.

I surprised to find that I was enjoying my stay with my grandparents. My grandma taught me how to make my own clothes, so I no longer needed to rely on seemstrisses to make my clohes. That was really the only new skill I learned when I was with my grandma. She was more of a companion than a friend.

In May, my grandma forced me to write a letter saying happy birthday to Nyxia, even thought I didn't want to. She was too immature to be fourteen.

I was allowed to come back in June, and I was happy to be back. My family welcomed me home warmly, but it wasn't the same now that Zant wasn't there. He said he sould be back on the first of October and in June, that seemed an eternity away.

Those three and a half months did not go by swiftly. I found myself more bored than ever. I really had nothing productive to do. Xerin was no longer going to marry me. I heard he said that he'd rather marry a goat than "that whore". Here I had thought he was kind. I guess only knowing someone for five days is not long enough to know how they really are.

When the first of October came, my father didn't let me do see Zant. He didn't want me tempted, but I did anyways. I was no longer concerned about making him happy. I was going to do whatever it was that would make me happy. Alledgedly, Zatheon was sent to spy on us, but I never saw him, nor did my father say anything about it.

The first day of November, excitement began to take me over, because on the first of November, it was only seventeen more days until my sixteenth birthday. I already had a party planned. I was going to invite anyone at court that was under the age of twenty five, which was suprisingly a big number. Most of the people under twenty five were in their teens, but that wasn't the best part. I was going to have a very fancy and expensive dress made just for it. I'd probably only wear it once, but I'm a princess so I could do that kind of thing.

On the day of the party, the servants ran around frantically to make sure every thing was in the right order. I spent most of the afternoon getting ready for it. I did my hair up all fancy and spent quite some time decideding what to wear with my dress. I decided on some silver earrings, my birth necklace, and a few different types of rings. My dress was kind of a goldish color (I decided on that color because that about the color of my birthstone), it was short sleeved and cut in a way that showed my shoulders. The skirt remained relatively close to my body, and had white lace going down the middle.

I was extremely excited. Nothing could've ruined that night.

Everyone said that they loved my dress (so did I). People brought gifts of mostly money, perfumes, and bath salts, but as the night was nearing it's end, I still hadn't seen Zant once. I specifically told the guards to let him in, but I had a feeling my father gave them other instructions.

When I was about to give up looking, I found him. I walked over to him, looked up, and smiled.

He didn't say anything at first.

"Wow," he said finally.

I laughed a bit.

We went out onto the balcony and talked for a long time about the oddest of subjects. I soon found myself staring idly at the sky. The twilight was not it's usual yellowish brown, it was pink and purple, something that didn't happen very often.

"I can't believe that you're already sixteen," Zant said

"I can," I said

"Do you remember the first time you met me?"

"Kind of."

"You were only five then."

"Yeah," I said

Then there was an awkward silence. I could just barely see the clock and it read 11:15. I turned to Zant.

"Listen here," I said, "I want to do more of things that will make me happy and less that will make my family happy."

"That's good," he said.

"I don't care if my father doesn't like you anymore, because I love you, Zant."

"I love you too."

"Prove it," I said

He didn't say anything for a minute, "Are you saying you want me to have sex with you?"

I nodded a bit, "That would be the best birthday present I will get."

He shifted his weight to his left foot.

"Like you don't like the idea."

"I'm not saying I don't...but I'm just a bit confused. Aren't you worried about you dad finding out?"

"I already told you, Zant; I'm going to start doing more things to make myself happy."

His eyes drifted away from me, "So...you're going to start your prusuit of happiness **(movie title FTW!) **by having sex.

I nodded.

Zant laughed, "Ok," said, "I guess that's a good way to start out being happy."

"So...wil you?"

Zant rolled his eyes, "Midna, are you seriously asking a teenaged boy that? Of course the answer's yes."

"K, but we'll have to sneak away."

Zant didn't say anything for a while.

"Are you hinting at my height?" he asked

"No, I'm just saying."

"Because if you are, just walk in front of me, so that way from the behind it will look just like me."

"That is an excellent idea. Let's go."

I was surprised no one noticed me as I walked through the room where the party, we escaped out of there without any word. When we got out into the corridor I turned to Zant.

"We seem like two misfits don't we."

"Yeah, well, we are."

We went into my room, which for some reason was naturally dark, even with the curtains open

"Do you want me to light a candle or something?" I asked.

Zant looked around, his eyes seemed to be glowing in this dark, "Hell no. Do you know how often it's dark like this?"

"Probably not very often."

"Yeah...just leave it alone."

We got on the bed and began to kiss each other. I got on top of him and began to zip my dress down I pulled the bodice down. Zant grinned devilishly and pulled it down as far as it would go. He then flipped me on my back and pulled the rest of the dress off.

Almost instictively I reached down under my pants and began to pleasure myself. Zant made me take my pants off. He just sat there and watched for a minute, then he just pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He got down between my thighs and began to kiss me down there.

I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let me. I tried to pretend like I didn't like it in hopes he'd stop to no avail. It wasn't long that it started to fell so good that I couldn't keep it to myself and faintly began to moan. He must've heard me because he seemed to try keep it going and within minutes it was pure ecstacy and that's when he stopped.

He then proceeded to go inside me and I could've sworn I heard him utter the words "you're so tight"

He went slow at first, but once he knew it wasn't hurting me, he showed no mercy and I enjoyed it a lot.

I fell asleep, and when I awoke, the twilight had returned, and Zant was gone. My hair was absolutely wild, because I slept with it still done up. I probably spent the next half hour trying to fix it. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said

It was a servant. I didn't know who it was.

"Princess, you father wishes to see you."

"Well, where is he?"

"He's in the throne room."

I sighed and stood up. I walked to the throne room in my night gown, when I got there, I saw Zant sitting on the floor

Briliant I thought.

My father sighed, "I can't turn my back on you two for a minute, can I?"

Neither one of us answered.

"I want to know what the hell is going on between you two right this instance, because I know all about last night and why Midna just magically disappeared."

"And how would you know that!" I said in a defiant tone, because I knew for a fact that there weren't guards or servants standing by my door that night.

My father tilted his head to one side, "I sent someone to go find you, and they were going to your room and he said that he could hear you moaning."

I felt my cheecks go red in embarrassment. I hid my face a bit.

"I love him, Father, and there's nothing that you will ever be able to do that will change that."

My father looked intrigued, "Really now. You just turned sixteen and you've already decided that you'd rather have him than anyone else."

"Yes," I replied

He turned to Zant, "Well, what's your excuse?"

"Same as Midna's."

"You're willing to committ high treason?"

Zant stood up, "It's not treason! I don't know what world you live in where this is treason! I'm not plotting against you, or anyone in your family! I don't talk about to anyone else!" he sat back down, "But that's right, you're a king and treason is whatever you want it to be, needless of what the law actually says it is."

I was a bit shocked by his outburst, because I had never heard Zant raise his voice to any authority figure. I could tell my father was shocked as well.

My father took a deep breath and sighed, "Very well then. If you want to be a philanderer, go right ahead," he turned his head to me, "and if you want to be a slut, go ahead and do it," there was a sharp tone in his voice, "If you don't want to obey the only father that you have, then fine. I have a son and another daughter who happen to love me and listen to me."

"I do love you, Father," I said, "but I'm tired of trying to please you."

"Just go away, Midna, you too Eisadium. I don't want you here anymore."

Zant and I looked at each other. Zant stood up and we casually started to walk away as if nothing had happened saying nothing.

"I hope you haven't just made a huge mistake," Zant said, "Zatheon didn't seem too pleased."

"What's the worse he could do?"

"Disinherit you," he said bluntly

"Yes, but I do have family outside the Royal Family."

Zant sighed and pressed ahead.


	11. Chapter 10

It was Zant's seventeenth birthday. He said that his parents weren't going to do anything for it, and the most "happy birthday" he got was from his mom when he got up in the morning. Most of the day we went off in and did our own separate thing. It wasn't until evening that we actually were together for more than five minutes.

I excepted him to have sex with me, and that was his intentions too. We went to my room, because the bed in his room wasn't big enough for both of us, and that's when it all got started.

I was very anxious and wasn't into it at all. Maybe I should clarify. We never actually had sex that night. I wasn't into it and that made him frustrated.

He kissed me all over very throughly then threw me down on the bed.

"What's your problem?" he asked in a very harsh voice.

"I'm just not into it."

"Not into it? What! What do you mean?"

"I just don't want to do this."

"Why? It's not like we've never done it before. Are you on your monthlys?"

"No!" I exclaimed

Zant sighed, "Is it me? Tell me if it is."

"It's not you, I just...I just don't feel well. I don't want to throwing up on you in the middle of every thing. That will instanteously kill the mood and ruin your day."

"Yeah..." he said then stopped, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. He sighed loudly then got out of the bed.

"Fine," he said, "I'll leave you to yourself."

He headed for the door.

"Zant," I said and he turned back to me, "Happy birthday."

He rolled his eyes and left.

I felt really bad. I knew that this was probably the one thing he was looking forward to and I had to ruin it, but it was necessary. I didn't have the nerve to tell him, but I had began to suspect that I was pregnant. My courses were two weeks overdue and I spent most of the time with my head in a bucket. I was just going to wait it out and see what happened, but I didn't want to take any risks and damage the child that I might possibly be carrying.

Zant didn't question me about that right and what had gone on with me, and for that I was thankful.

And so the days passed and my courses still hadn't came. It wasn't until they were a month late that I decided that I was indeed pregnant, and then I felt like the biggest idiot ever.

The baby would be born in August, and there would be no chance that I could hide it. I was extremely worried about how my father would react, more importantly, how Zant would react. Regetably, I found myself wishing that by some miricale, I would miscarry and then I wouldn't have to worry, but I knew that hoping for something like that was just horrid.

I decided to tell Zant because if my father decide to do something drastic, he's at least know why. I found a time when we were alone and told him.

I kept pacing and fiddling with my rings. Zant watched with a look of concern.

"I don't know how I'm going to say this."

"Did you kill someone?" he questioned, "If so, I can help you cover it up."

"No, I did not kill anybody."

He stopped me, "Then what is it?"

I sighed and looked down. My heart was beating so loudly; I felt like I could actually here it.

"I'm pregnant."

The silence I expected came. I was shaking uncontrollably, fearing the worst.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant! You heard me!"

"Please tell me you joking."

"I wish I was."

"Dammit! I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"I don't know,"

Zant just shook his head, "You can't be pregnant!"

"Well...I am." I was unable to sense his mood. It seemed like a combination of anger, frustration, and sadness, "I'm sorry." I said in an attempt to calm him.

He looked at me, "Can't you do anything? Like... forcible miscarriage or something?"

"No, I want to see what my father will say."

He scoffed, "I'll tell you what he'll say! He'll say 'off with that son of a bitch's head! He defiled my daughter!' I don't want to die!"

"You won't die," I pleaded to him, halfway trying to convince myself that he wouldn't be killed either.

"Says you!"

"Calm down."

"No! I'm mad at you!"

I felt anger swell up inside me, "Need I remind you, it takes two people to make a baby. You're just as at fault as I am!"

"That gives me an idea. How 'bout I screw you until the baby dies and you miscarry, that way, there will be no pain."

I gave him a disgusted look. "I don't want to forcable kill the thing! The baby did nothing."

"Yeah he did. He existed."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes, "It's not his fault. You think it chose this, especially if it knew it would cause its parents pain."

"Maybe."

"Zant!" I felt a tear escape my eye, "I just want to wait to see what my father will say. If he threatens to kill you, then I will...well..."

"I don't care, I want you to do it anyways. Midna, we're not ready to be parents!"

"Well, you should've thought about that before you did things to me."

There was silence for quite sometime.

"I want it to be like you if it's a boy," I finally piped

Zant shook his head, "No you don't. Why would you want that. If anything, I'd think you'd want it to be the exact opposite of me."

"Why would I want that?"

"Because I'm an insane freak."

"You're not insane or a freak."

"I'm nearly eight feet tall. Everyone on my dad's side of the family has lost their minds. I have bad genes and if I gave them to the baby, it won't be pretty."

"Who's insane in your family?"

"My dad is going to snap one of these days, my grandfather hung himself because he was to crazy, and my great grandfather had the Puppeteer's Gift. Those people aren't right."

"Well, I highly doubt that the baby will have the Puppeteer's gift. That's extremely rare."

"I wouldn't be so sure. It came out to nowhere for my great grandfather. No one in his family had had it basically ever. I know that odds are that I probably have the genetics for it."

"Well...let's not think about it then. I'm just going to safely assume that the baby won't have the Puppeteer's Gift."

Zant sighed, "Tell your father as soon as you can. I'm done discussing this."

And with that, he left.


	12. Chapter 11

Someone overheard my conversation with Zant, because I wasn't the one that told my father about my condition.

He called me to the throne room. I had no idea what was to come.

"Sit, Midna," he said.

Obeitently I sat on the floor.

"You are a dirty whore, and I'm not afraid to tell you that."

I was taken back, "What do you mean."

"I have heard that you are pregnant."'

"Who told you!" I demanded

"That's none of your concern," he paused, "Do I need to lock you in a room the whole rest of your life to keep you away from him."

"What is so bad about our relationship?"

"Every thing. Frankly, Midna, I think the kid's up to no good. I think he's plotting something and using you as his key."

"Well, he's not!"

"I'm not so sure about that. I think it'd be better for everyone if he was banished from court."

"You can't do that! I won't let you!"

I found myself on my feet standing in a defensive position.

"Then he will be killed."

"No!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest you leave him alone, because he hasn't done anything to you or to me."

"Really?" he question

"Really," I replied

He sighed, "Fine, but your bastard will be killed as soon as it's born."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I'll run away then," I said, "and I won't ever come back!"

"Shut up!" he bellowed, "Are you really going to choose him over your own family, your claim to the throne?"

"Yes!"

"Then do it, but trust me, Midna, he's going to break your heart, and I won't have an ounce of sympathy for you when it happens."

"You're bluffing."

"Maybe I am. I'm king and he will sent away and your baby will be killed."

"Fine!" I said and ran out of the throne room.

I ran straight to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could behind me. There was no way he was going to doubt my actions.

I got together a cloth sack and stuffed some clothes and a hair brush in it. I tied it closed with a ribbon and went for the door. I opened it and saw Zatheon standing there.

He scoffed, "You're stupid. Do you know that?"

"Leave me alone."

"No," he pressed, "You're going to stay here. You're acting like a child. Grow up, Midna."

"Easy for you to say. You're the favorite. Dad practically lets you do whatever you want, but when I want something, it's wrong!"

He smacked me across the face, "Hold your toungue!" he snapped, "What will it take to make you stay?"

"Dad's death."

"Midna!" he said, "How coud you possibly say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

He shook his head, "You've changed, Midna. Before, you never would've thought about that thing and now you want it to happen," he looked down, "I'll negotiate something with Dad to make you stay, but I'm completely with him on that Zant should leave. I'm positive he's up to something."

"What has he said?"

"That's the thing. He's preventing everyone from reading his thoughts. People don't do that unless there's something they wish to keep secret."

He turned and walked away.

A couple days later, I got news of the new plan. Zant would be temporarily sent away from court and put on trial sometime in August. My father said that there was no way in hell I was keeping the baby though. He said that he'd let it live, but it would be put into slavery.

It still wasn't what I wanted, but it was better than the original plan. I wanted very badly to keep the baby though. I wasn't quite sure what the deal was. I was sixteen and perfectly capable of raising a child.


	13. Chapter 12

I lay in bed gripping my head and trying to close my eyes tightly. I relax and laid on my side crying. I placed my hand on my belly.

"Will you ever stop moving?"

I was only twenty-two weeks along and already I was up every night becasue the baby wouldn't ever stop moving. It moved all the time, which I told was not normal. Someone told me that I should expect twins, because of the way I described the movement, and the fact that I looked seven months pregnant instead of five.

Someone knocked on the door and entered abruptly. I was going to yell at them, but then I saw who it was. I sat up.

"Ariana? What are you doing here."

She shut the door quitely, "I'm here to inform you that Zant is sick."

"Define sick."

"Sick as in I was told that he was more than likely poisoned."

I gasped and got out of bed, "I want to go see him."

Ariana looked down and twiddled her thumbs, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Princess. I mean..." she looked up at my belly

"Like anyone gives a damn about this baby."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I'm going to go, and you're taking me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But I don't want to go."

I scowled at her, "I guess Zant wasn't exaggerating when he told me his parents didn't like him."

"It's not that I don't like him...we'll I don't like him very well," she sighed, "I've already had to watch one of my sons die I do not wish to see it happen again."

"Maybe if you go it will make him feel better."

"You don't get it do you? I watched my first son die. I don't want to see it happen with my other son. If he's going to die, I'd rather not be there."

"Well, that sucks, because I'd want to be there, so you're taking me to him."

"No, I'm not."

"Fine, I guess the whole courts going to here about how you don't care that your son is dying."

"That doesn't bother me."

"'Did you hear about the Ariana Eisadium?' 'Oh yeah, I heard all about her. She killed her son because she didn't like him.'"

Ariana gasped.

"Take me to Zant or else that's what everyone is going to be saying tomorrow."

Harsh, I know.

We got on this floating platform and rode on it for what seemed like hours before it stopped abruptly in front of this stone house. We stepped off of it and Ariana knock on the stone house's door. An old woman answered it.

"How is he?" Ariana asked in a low voice

"Not well. He has a high fever."

Ariana nodded and led me through the house and into a bedroom. She immediately went over to the bed. She knelt down.

"Zatheon?" she said quietly.

Zant groaned a little. All Ariana did was lean in closer and started to stroke his hair. They were having a conversation, but I was only able to pick out a few words.

"Someone's here to see you."

"It better not me D- Midna!" he said when he saw me. He sat up, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you."

Zant smiled. I was told to leave the room after that. They told me he was too sick to have me around him. I finally began to understand why Zant thought that his grandparents were so strange. Their entire house smelled like soap and they smelled like they'd been bathing in cabbages. I think they were a bit senile. They also complained about how they hated my father and how they thought Zant's father was stupid for working for him.

As the night wore on, everyone went to bed. As soon as everyone was asleep, I snuck off to Zant's room. I opened to door slowly so it wouldn't creak. Zant was awake. Somehow they manage to make Zant's room artificially dark, probably because being sick made his eyes sensitive to light.

I laid down on the bed.

"You shouldn't be in here," he said quietly

"I don't care. I came here to be with you."

I scooted myself up a bit. He wasn't looking at me. I followed the path of where his eyes were to find out what he was looking at.

"Your child doesn't know how to relax."

He brought his gaze to meet mine. He knew he'd been caught staring.

"Yeah?"

"It moves constantly. I'm unable to sleep because of it. They tell me it's twins."

Zant nodded.

"I swear, if you put twins in me, I will kill you myself."

He rubbed his eyes.

"Don't you want to talk about this."

"No, it's not that. I'm just tired. I've spent all day with my head in a puke bucket."

"Hmm. Deja vu," I said, "Maybe you're pregnant."

"I'd cry if that were the case."

He reached downwards and placed his hand on my abdomen.

"I though you said it was always moving."

"Just wait."

I could tell the Zant didn't want to wait, so I held his hand there in place. Soon enough the baby started thrashing around. I waited for a reaction but got nothing.

"I suppose you're not to pleased about the baby."

"Not really. No."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "It'll all be ok in the end. I promise."

"How do you know. What if every thing goes wrong?"

"I don't know then."

I looked up at him. He was looking at me like I was a freak.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Grab hold of my arm then kick me really hard."

"I didn't do that."

"Yes you did."

We had a little back and fourth argument over this. I don't recall ever kicking him. Before I knew it I was fast asleep. I wasn't awoken by the baby in the morning either. I was awoken by Ariana's yelling. She yelled at both of us, even though we didn't do anything.

Zant was better. His grandma said that it was the first time in days that he was able to get out of bed. He still didn't have much of an appetite, buut his fever had gone down. He was getting better. I was thankful for that. Ariana said that we would leave the next day.

I spent the night in Zant's room again, only this time it wasn't so innocent. I was sad to be goinging because I wouldn't see him until August. By then I'd be all big and hormonal. I wasn't looking forward to it at all.


	14. Chapter 13

August 10th. August 10th.

That's all I could manage to press through my though process on August 10th. I had begun my lying in a month before hand. I couldn't see over my belly really at all. I hated my life. I was extremely uncomfortable and though the baby's movements had settled down, when ever it did kick it was usually very hard in the rib cage. I also had a headache most of the time and heart burn a lot.

Nyxia had came in and did that trick where you dangle a necklace over a pregnant person's belly to see the gender, but it went both back and forth and around in circles. Nyxia decided that meant I was having a hermaphrodite.

I just assumed it was a boy. Not the I cared really, it's just I felt like all the baby's thrashing around meant a boy, but everyone else said girl because of the miserable pregnancy I was having.

They told me that the baby should be coming today, but I was having no signs of labor at all. They had even come to check and they said that the baby probably wasn't coming today and that made me all the more upset.

If wouldn't die or bleed all over the place, I'd just cut it out of me, but waiting was better than dying.

I tried to sleep, but was unable to. People were coming in and out of my chamber all day long. It was a bit annoying.

I laid on my side for a long time. I felt the bed indent down by knees, but I didn't bother looking to see who it was. The person started to rub my back. I laid there for a long time not saying any thing...at least until they stopped.

"Please, don't stop," I said

"I'm going to get yelled at if I stay in here for too long. People will think things."

I looked up, "Zant?"

"Yup."

I turned over onto my back. His eyes widen.

"Dang."

That was all he said. I didn't even need to ask what. It was obvious he was saying about my pregnant belly.

"When is this thing due?"

"Today."

Zant looked confused, "Well, shouldn't you like be having it then?"

"I wish. They told me it's probably not going to come today."

"Geez."

"So you're back for your trial."

He nodded

"When is it?"

"The twelfth."

"This stupid baby probably still won't be born by then."

"Well, that sucks."

He stood up, "I should probably get going."

I sighed, "You should visit tomorrow or something. It's extremely boring in here. I have nothing to do."

"I will," he smiled and bent down to kiss me.

He waved and left the room, and I was alone and bored once again. I wasn't bored for long, though.

After dinner the labor pains were starting to come. I, of course, thought that this meant that the baby was coming afterall, but that was not the case. They told me that that was completely normal and judt meant that the baby will be coming sometime in the near future. I went to bed and was bitter about it.

I woke up and found myself surronded by a wet area on my sheets. The nurse came in and told me that my "water had broken" and that the baby was coming afterall, but it couldn't come fast enough.

I was ready to get the thing out within a few hours, but they told me to relax because I wasn't anywhere near ready. Zant wasn't allowed to visit me during this time. I was told to just relax and rest. So I did.

One of my father's people came in and sat down next to the bed.

"Now that the baby is ready to be born, we're wondering what you want to do?"

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, technically, we can't force you to immediately give the baby to us, since babies need to eat from their mothers. So, you can keep the thing until it's weened off of you or you can't. There is a slave that had a baby about a month ago that said she would feed it if you don't want to."

I sighed. That was kind of a big decision to make on the spot. I thought for a minute. If babies needed their mother's to be able to eat when they're first born, then I'd have to keep it. For awhile, I was leaning towards keeping it, but the I started to think how in the end the baby would be taken away from me.

I looked up at the guy who was talking to someone standing next to the bed.

"Take it away," I said

He nodded.

"As soon as it's born. I don't want to see it at all."

He looked a bit concerned, "You're allowed to see your baby, Princess. We're not going to take that right away from you."

"I don't want to see it...at all. I want it gone as soon as it's out."

He nodded and left.

Everybody thought I was mad. I wasn't. I just didn't want to get too attached to the thing, that would only make the pain of having to give it away that much harder.

It passed into August 12th and as soon as it did, every thing happened to quickly.

The nurse figured it would be a few more hours, but no. It was happening pretty much too quickly to even think. Worst of all, it hurt...a lot. I thought I was going to die.

They told me it was about one in the morning, but it's not like I was listening very well because I was in pain. It was ridiculous. The baby kind of took it's own sweet time coming out. I was afraid that it was stuck and that I was going to bleed to death.

I believe it was one eighteen in the morning before it was finally born.

I hung my head back to relax. I could hear the baby crying. I tilted my head up and my heart sank.

The midwife didn't do a very good job of hiding it, because I saw every thing.

I was a boy and he had lots of hair. It was bright orange just like me. He looked like Zant, with the exception on the nose. I pretended like I didn't see him, but the way he looked was kind of etched into my brain.

The midwife took a knife and cut the chord that was connecting him to me and he was handed off to someone and they wisked him away to a life of slavery.

I spent most of the day sleeping, and when I awoke, I cried. I only saw him for maybe thirty seconds and already, I was attached to him.

Zant came in that evening. He knelt down beside the bed.

"So, what's the verdict."

Zant looked around and then he sighed, "They told me I was allowed to stay and that I didn't do anything serious enough to be exiled or killed."

I smiled a bit.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Really, what's the matter?"

I sighed. I felt the tears coming back.

"It's just the baby..."

"Yeah?"

"I asked not to see him, but I saw him anyways! It was a boy, and he looked like you and had my hair," I started crying, "I want him back!"

Zant hugged me and told me that every thing would be ok.

"There's another part of what the decided that I forgot to tell you."

I looked up.

"They said that they think it suitable that we be married."

I gasped, "Seriously."

"Seriously."

"But why would they decide that?"

"That's confidential, I can't tell you, but does it matter. We're going to get married."

"This is the best news I've heard in many months."

Zant smiled and kissed me, "If we marry, would the baby still be considered a bastard."

"No, I guess not," I sat up, "So technically, as soon as we're married the baby isn't a bastard anymore and a legitmate heir. A male heir! I'm second in line for the throne. There's no way they could deny having the baby be placed in my care when I have a son and am second in line."

Every thing was finally going to work out! I was going to get married to Zant and have my son back. It was like a double whammy, and most importantly, I would be happy again.

I couldn't've been more wrong.


	15. Chapter 14

_Three years later_

I rested on the bed next to Zant. He looked tired, as if he hadn't been sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and let out a faint groan. I gingerly touched his shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Why?"

He shrugged the shoulder he wasn't laying on, "Lack of sleep, maybe."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong."

"You sure?"

"You ask to many questions."

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm no worse than I usually am. Don't worry."

I smiled and drew myself closer to him and burried my head in his chest.

It had been three years, and we still weren't married. I could tell that that was something that troubled Zant and me both. Every time we asked when the wedding date would be, Father would just say he hadn't decided on one. Our dad seemed to be awfully slow on getting his children married.

Zatheon hadn't had a suitor in years or been engaged for that matter. It's been rumored that he's had lovers, but I didn't feel like asking my brother what his love life was like.

I had been engaged for three years and our patience was starting to wear thin. Father didn't show any signs of wanting me married anytime soon.

Nyxia, however, was already married, which seemed incredibly unfair since she's the second born, and the first born always marries first. She didn't have any children, though. That made her husband upset. I told her that she could have my son, but her husband replied with:  
"Isn't your child the one you had with Zant? I don't want to have a child that was sired by that freak Zant."

I hate the word sired so much.

Maybe my father married her off first in hopes that she would die in child birth and then she wouldn't grace us with her annoyingness anymore.

I have seen my son around. I haven't told him that I'm his mother or that Zant's his father. I just don't know much about him besides the fact that they give him just enough food to stay alive. He's frail and ridiculously skinny and probably has never been bathed or had a hair cut in his life. Royal personel don't talk to slaves, so as far as anyone else was concerned, my son was just another slave. I didn't even know what the slaves named him.

Probably something stupid because all of the slaves had stupid names. They all are named after objects. There was Mop and Brick and Bed and Chain, and my personal slave that I had when I was younger...Fabric. The slaves that weren't named after objects were always insane. For example, Vladimir is not only a vampire name but it's also a canniblistic vampire that eats placentas' name. I was so glad when Vladimir got sold.

Zant reached behind him and pulled his mail over his head. He finally quit being so stubborn about his hair and put it up now, but then again, he cut it short.

"I should get home," he whispered, "My parents are going to wonder where I am."

I grabbed hold of his shoulder more tightly, "Please don't go."

"I have to."

"You don't have to. You're an adult now. Don't worry about your parents."

"But I still live in their house."

I scoffed, "Barely."

Zant rolled his eyes and sank down lower so he met me at about eye level, "It's not that I want to leave. I would stay here forever with you."

I smiled, "Then do it. Forget about your parents for just this one night, please?"

Zant smiled a bit, "Fine."

I knew how to make Zant do what I wanted him to do.

I woke up the next morning still tired. Grogily, I got out of bed and went out for a walk. There was a slave sleeping on the steps.

"Get up!" I snapped

He still laid there, despite the fact he was awake.

"Can you not hear? Get up!"

"I'm too tired."

"Too bad. Get up."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Get moving."

"Ok! Ok!" he said and stood up.

"Be damn lucky I was the one that found you and not the King."

He started to walk away and he was very small.

* * *

**This is what we call a filler because I have no fucking idea to write for this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

As the day wore on, Zant and I were invited to have dinner with my family. Usually we didn't eat dinner together because our father was busy and to keep Nyxia and I from killing each other.

As usual, Zant was in my bedroom as I was getting ready. When he first started this habbit, it really annoyed me. I felt like he was doing it for a free ticket to see me in my underwear. I don't think that's his intention, because he's been doing it for a year and from what I've observed, he has remained boner-less **( ;) :P )**

He laid down on my bed, "You think it's because he's finally decided on a wedding date?" he asked

"I don't know. Maybe. Hopefully."

"I hope so. We've been waiting too long."

I slipped one of my earrings in, "Agreed."

I patted down my hair and stood up. I looked eagarly at Zant.

"Ready!" I said smiling

Zant sat up and nodded. He stood and we walked together to the dining hall.

I felt awkward walking next to Zant. He was sixteen inches taller than me. Sometimes I think he's the tallest person in the twilight Realm. This is untrue, of course.

We were the second to last people to enter the dining hall. My father was always the last person. We quitely took our seats pretending like it was no big deal that we were the last people to show up.

Nyxia's husband gave me a dirty look. He didn't like me very well.

Within a few minutes, my father came in and sat down.

"Hello, children," he said

"Hello, Father," we said almost simultaneously

He started with some stupid speech that, I don't think, anybody listened to. After he was done, we were allowed to eat. The food was very delicious, but I wasn't able to to focus. I wanted to know if he'd set a wedding date, and I was more worried as to how Zant would react if there wasn't a wedding date.

As we neared the end of our meal, I finally had to ask him.

"Father..." I paused, "I was wondering if...if you've set a wedding date for Zant and me."

My father looked up, "I'm sorry but I haven't."

I was tempted to cover my ears in preperation for Zant's screaming, but I didn't want to seem annoyed.

I waited and waited and every body was thinking the same thing. Why weren't we talking, and, most importantly, why wasn't Zant freaking out?

Zant stood up slowly, picked up his plate, and threw it at the wall behind him and stormed out of the room.

The plate made a loud sond as it hit the wall and fell in many pieces onto the floor. I looked around. Either they were surprised or annoyed.

"Well then," Father said, "someone's got problems."

"He's just annoyed because you keep putting the date off," I said

"I'm not putting it off. I'm just busy."

"So busy that you can't sit down for two minutes and decided your own daughter's wedding date. You were able to decide Nyxia's wedding date just fine; why not mine?"

"There's a lot more that goes on behind the scenes, Midna."

"Whatever, you're just making up excuses."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"I'm not making up excuses."

I stood up and put my hands on the table, "Bullshit!" I shouted

My father pointed at me, "Listen here, you will not speak to me that way. If you ever take this attitude with me again, I will disown you. Understand? Now go. I don't want to see you."

I knocked over my chair and walked out of the dining hall. My first goal was to find Zant. I went all around to palace calling out his name. There was never a reply. I found Zant when I spotted him sitting at the top of s a flight of stairs. A flight of stairs I happened to pass numerous times.

"Why didn't you answer when I called your name?" I asked as I went up the stairs

Zant shrugged, "I didn't want to."

I scoffed, "Well, next time at least have the curteousy to answer."

He didn't reply.

I put my hands on my hips, "What's your issue?"

"You're stupid father, that's my issue."

"I'm not happy with it either, but you keep acting like this and wonder why he doesn't want us to get married. He's probably afraid you'll treat me like that."

"Bullshit!" he said, "I know exactly why he keeps delaying it and he's making a mistake by not marrying us."

I sighed, "Just chill, Zant."

He stood up, "Midna, are you pregnant?"

"NO! Why would you ask that?"

He pushed me, and I tumbled back down the stairs.

"Bitch," he said

When I finally came to stop, I hurt all over. I had a few cuts and I probably would be receiving quite a few bruises. I lifted my head up. I tried to sound like I wasn't crying. I don't think I did a good job.

"Why such scurrilous behavior?"

He started down the stairs and when he was on the same step as my head, he stopped.

"Because, you always defend your father's actions. I will not tolerate it anymore, Midna."

"You're wrong. I always stand up to my dad. He actually threatend to disown me."

He leaned in closer, "Well, you've got to do something."

A tear escaped from my left eye, "There's nothing I can do. He's threatening to disown me, Zant. I can't have that."

"What are you talking about! What ever happened to you wanting to be with me over this kingdom?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You said it last year!" Zant looked up and headed back down the stairs.

I sat up, "Where are you going?" I asked

"Away from you! I get it. You'd rather have your title than me, y'know, the person you've been in love with since you were fourteen. Father of your god forsaken child that's probably a hermaphrodite."

"He's not a hermaphrodite."

"Does it matter what he is? If your disowned we can kidnapped the kid and then we can go live happily ever after away from here."

"I don't that though. I want to stay here with my family."

Zant sighed, "You've changed, Midna."

He started to run away.

"You've changed too. You never would've done with to me a couple years ago."

He didn't reply and didn't want to go find him.


	17. Chapter 16

I burried my face into the pillow. I was crying. I couldn't believe what Zant had just done. Never before had he treated me like this. How could he treat me like that? I thought he loved me. I loved him more than anybody in the world, and I would chose him over my family if push came to shove because he's the one person that seems to have always been there for me.

I could feel the wetness on the pillow around where my eyes and mouth were. I jumped when I heard a knocking at the door. I lifted my head up a little bit and wiped my eyes. It probably wouldn't do any good to hide the fact that I was crying.

The door creaked and then shut. I turned around and saw Zant leaning against the door.

"What do you want?" I snapped

Zant looked up. He blinked and brought his gaze back to me.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just..." he looked around, "I don't know what I was thinking."

I turned away from him.

"Midna," he sounded desperate, "listen."

"Why should I? You hurt me, Zant."

"I know."

"No, you literally hurt me," I said

I stood up and moved my skirt away to reveal the huge bruise I had acquired on my hip.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, "Midna, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I feel really bad."

I laid back down in bed, turning away from him.

"Midna!"

I ignored him.

He called my name a few more times before he grabbed the covers off me.

"Hey," I said

He grabbed hold my wrists and lifted me into a sitting positions.

"I'm talking to you. Listen!"

"What do you want!"

"I want you to forgive me. What do I need to do to make you forgive me?"

"First off, you can start by letting go of my arms.

He looked at his hands then let go.

"Next you can leave and not come back."

Zant was silent for a few moments.

"What?" he finally said

"Exactly," I said.

I laid back down and turned on my left side.

I thought he would leave. He didn't say anything for a while, but he didn't leave. He walked over to the side of the bed I was on. Slowly, he knelt down. He the proceeded to grab my head and kissed me. He let go of me and just sat their looking at me.

Neither of us said anything for awhile.

"Why?" I asked

"'Cause I love you and I want you to forgive me."

I looked around, "Well I can't do that."

"But you already have forgiven me, you're just not admitting it."

"What? No I haven't" I said quickly

"Don't lie," he said smoothly, "I know you've forgiven me."

"How? How would you possibly know that? You can't read minds."

"No, I can't, but I can sense it in the way you talk...and the way you look."

He moved his hand out of his sleeve and began to stroke my hair.

"Why are you so calm all of a sudden?" I asked

"Because I feel bad."

I smiled a bit. With my left hand, I reached up and grabbed the top of Zant's balaclava. Zant looked up.

"Are you trying to pull it back or off entirely?"

"Off," I replied

He reached behind him and pulled it over his head and set it down on the floor. I grinned.

"...Bit odd that that makes you happy but whatever."

I giggled.

"Move over," he said and lightly pushed me over.

I scooted over so Zant had room to lay down. He got on the bed. I rested my head down on his chest.

We just laid there for a while not saying anything. It was nice.

"So...are we good?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm sorry too."

"You've got nothing to apologize for, Midna. You did nothing."

"Yeah..." I sounded sad

"Don't be sad. Nothing's wrong. It's all good now. Let's be happy."

"How? I don't feel happy."

Zant sighed. He reached over and pulled back my skirt revealing the bruise on my hip.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit."

Zant paused for a moment, "I'm sorry, Midna," he said slowly.

He kissed my forehead.

"Don't feel bad," I said, "It's just a bruise...it'll go away."

I looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"I love you," I said

"I love you too," he said

...

Zant was falling asleep. I moved hair out of his face causing his eyes to flutter open and for him to jump.

"You sure you want to fall asleep in here?"

He turned on his back and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't care. Why? Do you want me to go away?"

"No, but...what if someone comes in here."

"They can deal with it. We're both adults."

"But...my father-"

"To hell with your father," he almost sounded like he was drunk

I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. I streched my legs out and rolled over on my side and fell asleep.

When I woke up, Zant was gone. I got dressed and went about my normal every day routine.

I ran into my brother in the corridors and he pushed my against a wall. It made my entire body hurt.

"Where did Zant go last night?" He asked

"He was with me. Why?"

"The entire time?"

"No, not the entire time," I said.

Zatheon looked around, "I've heard that last night he just disappeared into thin air and returned only a minute late. Explain."

I scoffed, "How do I explain that. I don't know what he was doing."

"Did you teach him how to teleport?"

"No! Zatheon, what's the meaning of this."

"What's the meaning?" He said like he was annoyed, "Something's up. You're not telling me."

"I'm telling the truth!" I exclaimed, "If he figured out how to teleport it was not from me."

Zatheon let go of me and gave me an incredulous look. He turned his head as if checking to make sure no one was watching. His eyes turned back to me first.

"Tell me, Midna," he said and straightened himself up, "What's he up to?"

I sighed, "I don't know! You've been asking me that for quite a long time now. I think if he were up to something, he would have made it very clear by now."

"Fine," Zatheon said, "Stupid girl," he walked off leaving me there by myself.

I didn't know what to make of that comment or Zatheon's interrogation. No matter how much I loved my brother, he could be very agrivating. He's always been very stubborn.

I went the rest of the day without incident; however, I did not see Zant hardly at all.

I did end up seeing him after dinner in the corridors.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" I asked.

"Oh, everywhere," he said. He seemed distracted as if focusing on something else.

"So...do you want to do anything tonight?"

Zant shook his head, "I've already made plans."

I gave him an incredulous look, "You've already made plans? Plans with who?"

"Plans with friends..."

"You have friends?"

"I do have friends. Lets just say, I'm trying to better myself with some others."

"Oh," I said sounding disappointed, "okay. Have fun."

I turned and walked towards my room. I didn't want Zant to know that I was disappointed. Why on Earth did he want friends all of a sudden? As far as I know, he never made an effort to make friends, even be around people at all, before.

Zant was very socially awkward in the fact that he stuck out like a sore thumb. He wasn't well versed in how to deal with people. Just the shear thought of Zant hanging out with friends was odd.

Despite my feelings towards Zant sudden decision to get a life, I decided that having time away from Zant for a while would probably be good for me as well. It would give me time to do what I liked for a change, so I wasn't going to object.


	18. Chapter 17

**There is legit sex...well...legit foreplay in this chapter. Be wary. **

**And I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Luckily or unluckily, we are nearing the conclusion so the next few chapters will be longer.**

* * *

It was very weird all of a sudden that Zant had people taking to him. It kind of made me think he was up to something, but then again, he was being awfully nice to me, and I liked that. What I didn't like was how little I was seeing of him.

I began to think that maybe he was trying to prove his worth to my father in hopes that he will finally decide on a date, but he didn't say anything about the wedding.

After many times trying to go and be with him, it became apparent to me I'd have to talk to him at dinner. He ignored everybody then. After I took my helpings, I hesitantly went and sat down next to Zant.

"Hi there."

"Hi," he said

He had a piece of paper. He was drawing something.

"Whatcha drawing?"

"Nothing in particular. Boredom...y'know how that goes."

"Don't need to tell me twice," I paused, "You going to get something to eat?"

"Huh?" He looked up from his drawing, "Oh, yeah," he folded up the piece of paper and stashed it away somewhere.

He grabbed a plate and helped himself to some food.

I couldn't think of much to say to him, so I just ate in silence. When I had almost finished, Zant turned to me.

"So..." he said, "what's up?"

I shrugged.

He looked at me quizically. He smirked and leaned in closer to me, "I know I've kind of been ignoring you lately. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"How?" I asked

Zant chuckled and whispered in my ear, "I want to fuck you."

I looked at him, "Wow, we're to the point, aren't we."

Zant smirked, "Well..."

"Hmm..." I said and looked up, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I think you should do something else."

"Like...?"

I looked around, "I don't really know."

"Well...I don't think there's much better than sex, so I don't know what else."

"You're right. Maybe I'll make you do the extra thing some other night."

I stood up slowly and walked away. I didn't tell Zant where to meet me, but I assumed he just kind of figured where to go. So I crawled in my bed and pulled out a book and began to read. Might as well pass the time while waiting for him.

It seemed like quite a long time had passed. I was starting to get annoyed because I was thinking he was going to ditch me. I was going to read to the end of the chapter I was on and then just go to bed, but I didn't get to the end because Zant came in.

"There you are," I said setting the book down

He nodded. He got up on the bed and crawled to me. He gave me a kiss.

"Don't tell me you thought I was going to forget," he said and kissed me again.

So we did all that good foreplay stuff and I remember before we'd really gotten into it, he was laying next to me and touching me down there. I was probably blushing so badly, but I didn't care.

"I love you," he said

"I love you too," I replied

He smiled a bit.

"Zant," I said, "Do I make you feel good?"

"Yes," he said in tone that screamed well duh, "Do I make you feel good?" he asked

"Yeah..." I said on the broaderline of moaning.

He kissed me. He got on top of me and whispered, "Don't worry, Midna. Every thing's going to work out just fine."

And with that, he went in me and we did our thing. That was the last time for years that I willingly let Zant touch me.


	19. Chapter 18

In the days to come, it became evermore apparent that Zant wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. It made me upset, but I couldn't say anything for fear that my dad might react poorly.

It was nearing a very important holiday in the Twilight Realm. It was the date of the foundation of the Royal Family. Throughout the dynasties, it had been a tradition to celebrate the rise of one family's to power. My family claimed the throne on May 30th more than a hundred years ago. Since I was part of the Royal Family, it was kind of important that I be there for the celebrations and such.

The festivities would start with a ceremony only to be attended by the Royal Family and those closest to it, it would followed by lots of fun that would be had all throughout the Twilight Realm...that is if other Twili liked the Royal Family. The majority did. My father had always been a very just sovereign.

I sat side by side to the rest of my family. Nyxia and I were sat to the left of our father and Zatheon to the right. One of my father's closest advisers started the ceremony.

"King Zatheon," he said, "it was on this day a hundred thirteen years ago that King Onfroi, your grandfather, took control of the throne after the death of King Fiacre."

Every year, they tried to tell a different story about the Royal Family. This year they told the story about how King Onfroi came to be King. It's not that exciting of a story. King Fiacre was only seventeen when he died, and he didn't have an heir, so he gave the crown. to his closest adviser who then became King Onfroi.

I sat patiently throughout the whole ceremony. When it was almost over, that was when my life and many other Twili's changed forever.

The door into the throne room opened. I heard it, but I paid no mind to it. Slaves were always coming in and out of the throne room. I figured it was just another slave.

I continued to listen, then suddenly, out of nowhere, a guard came flying up from down by the door. He almost took out a group of advisers as he landed very close to the stairs leading up to the throne.

"What is the meaning of this?" my father bellowed

He was not happy with this interruption. It was clear that there was an intruder of some sort in the throne room. Why else would the guard have been attacked.

Then, they came up the stairs. They were the scariest looking monsters I'd ever seen. They looked like a monster children thought were under their beds. They were completely black. Their faces looked like giant sheilds with a swirl in the middle. They had long black appendages coming out of the top of their heads and towards the bottom. They had a bright pink insignia of some sort on their chests. The also walked on all fours having their arm much longer than their legs.

There were a few of them and then there were two more of different appearance. These ones had a silver shield like face and pointed things sticking out of its head. They also appeared to be wearing some sort of clothing with the same insignia on it.

There were two of those and standing inbetween them was a man heavily clothed and wearing a reptilian like mask.

The guards stood ready.

"Oh, come off it," the man said. His voice was deep and frightening.

"Who are you? What exactly do you want?" My father said. He was pissed

"I've come to reclaim our kingdom, what else?"

"'Our' kingdom? I'm sorry but you and your band of monsters certainly do no come from the same kingdom and my people, so if you would, please leave or I will be forced to attack."

"I'm scared," he said unenthusiastically, "If you could see my facial expression, it would be one of fear."

My dad looked at him quizzically.

"No, you see, Zatheon, my kingdom is your kingdom. We as a group will be going back to the world of Light."

My father sighed, "I want him put back into an asylum and I want the person that let him out to be fired."

"I didn't come from an asylum. You see, I am god's chosen messager. And as his messanger, I was told that the world beyond is where we belong and where we will establish our new dominion."

Every face was giving this man an incredulous look.

"Alright, god's chosen messanger," my father said sarcastically, "What is your name, so we can properly thank you."

Everyone laughed.

"You laugh now, but you shant soon forget me. I am Zatheon Eisadium. If you know me well enough, you'd know I go by a certain nickname I was given as an infant."

I froze. It was Zant. Zant was the madman standing before us. I prayed that this was all some sort of prank and that any second he was going to remove his mask and go, "Oh, I got you good, old man."

But there was no such luck. General Talut stood near one of the corners of the room. He looked just as surprised as I did.

"General Talut," my father said diverting anyone who wasn't already staring at him's attention, "Do you know this madman?"

General Talut shook his head, "There is no Zatheon Eisadium in my family."

"Oh, are you ashamed of me, Father? It wouldn't surprise me. It wouldn't be any different than the regular disdain you've been treating me with since I was a baby."

"Hold your tongue, madman. My son would know better than to behave in such a way," that sounded more like a hint than him trying to defend himself.

"No he wouldn't."

"Guards, take him away."

The guards advanced, but so did the strange monsters. They began to attack the guards and innocent bystanders. Screams filled the throne room. Many ran around in panick trying to escape from the clutches of the monsters.

I watched in awe.

"What is it that you want?"

"I want you to hand over power to me. Face it, Zatheon, you are a weak ruler. For years you've been had your heads in the clouds you have never even thought of a peoples' revolt."

"Those are not people!"

"Yes they are," he nudged towards his left, "this is Sir Weoth Sjurvens," he nudged to his right, "This is Amadaci Nilan. Both are big supporters of this revolt. I could name everyone in my hoarde and I am postive you will have heard of the majority of them."

My father just shook his head, "And what if I refuse? Then what?"

"Tell me Zatheon, do you love your son. Are you proud that you have produced such a fine male heir. I will end that pride in a single stroke."

"I have two daughters."

"Dad!" Zatheon exclaimed in disbelief

"Who says I won't do the same to your daughter," he said pointing at Nyxia

"I still have Midna. Midna comes before Nyxia anyways."

"Midna I will spare. Afterall, I am her only friend in the world. What kind of a friend kills their friend."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I exclaimed, "I don't know you."

Zant sighed, "I expected such things from my father, but from you? Tisk tisk, Midna."

"If you're Zant then tell me one thing Zant would know about me."

"Well, I know that you're a whore and you spread your legs hoping you'll prove your father wrong."

Lots of people gasped. Anger swelled up inside me.

"Zant wouldn't know that."

"But he would. In fact, you showed it to hm just the other night. Look at her face, she remembers and she knows it!"

"Enough!" my father exclaimed, "I will not have such blasphemies spoken about my daughter!"

"If you will not hand if over, I will be forced to take it from you, and if I take it, then there will be nothing but pain and suffering all throughout the Twilight Realm. If you think I'm afraid of you, you're wrong. I've spent too many years of my life fearing you and now that I've had the greatest ephipany of my life, I realize all those years of fearing you were in vain. I bet you wish you had picked a wedding date sooner, don't you, Zatheon?"

"If you are Zant, what if I promised to have you and Midna wedded tonight and we can forget any of this ever happen. No word against you will be spoken and anyone who speaks ill of you shall be punished."

"Too late, old man. I've waited for three years for you to make a descion. You can't make one now because you're afraid of me."

"I will never give you throne."

Zant sighed, "I hate to do this, but..." he conjured up some dark magic of some sort and sent it towards Zatheon.

It completely engulfed him and within seconds it had disappated to reveal that Zant had turned Zatheon into one of those monsters only his arms remained correctly proportioned to the rest of his body.

Zatheon screamed as well as many others.

"I assume he'll be like that...forever. You're welcome. What do you say now?"

My father looked at Zatheon who was completely freaking out.

"No. Never."

"Fine. I'm done trying to reason. If you won't willingly give it to me, then I'll take it be force."

He then disappeared into thin air. Then all hell broke loose. The Twili that were in the arms of the monsters all began to turn into monsters themselves. It was every man for himself, so I ran. I ran out of the throne room. I ran all throughout the castle, but there were more of these monsters. They attacked and turned Twili into monsters themselves.

They attacked everybody but me, and I kept running into them all over the place. I'd run into them and I'd turn and run the other direction. It kept happening.

Then before I knew it I ran right into Zant's clutches. I realized that the monsters had been strategically placed. Zant held me by the wrists. The tongue part of his helmet was up revealing only his mouth.

"Well, hello there, My Princess," he said and a wicked smirk grew across his face.


	20. Chapter 19

I looked up at him in terror. I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Let's have a little chat, shall we?"

He dragged me out to one of the balconies, practically swinging me the whole time, because the only way he could move me was if he picked me up. He sat me down on the floor, but he didn't let go of my arms. He didn't trust me.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed

"Not until we hava a nice talk," he said placidly, "Now, I understand that all of this is probably freaking you out-"

"Freaking out would be an understatment."

"Alright, whatever emotion it is," he sounded like he was mocking me, "But hear me out."

"No. Why should I?"

"Because I'm telling you to listen, so you will listen and listen gladly!"

I bit my lower lip in frustration. I would listen to Zant's crazy plan, musing, whatever it was, only because I was sure that it would mean my freedom. The only thing I wanted to do was smack the smirk off of his face. The smirk turned into a smile.

"You see, Midna, I'm here to teach that blubbering coward you people call 'King' a lesson. I am not a forced to reckoned with, and he's been toying with me for too long. I think the message is very clear that you _will_ be my wife and I will no longer tolerate his insolent behavior. He doesn't deserve to wear the crown. He doesn't deserve to be called King. Did you see his face when he saw what I did to his precious son! He's a coward! A weakling! He's got no right to rule over us."

I gaped at Zant, "He offered to have us married then. Why did you need to do all this? I don't understand."

"Because, Midna, King Zatheon is a coward!" He exclaimed, gripping onto my wrists tighter, "I'm going to be King of the Twilight Realm and you shall be my Queen, and together we'll take back the world that was once ours! We shall no longer be trapped in world. Every island is over populated, and it's infuriating. We need room to breathe, to think, to move freely, and the only way we'll achieve that is through the light world!"

I shook my head and managed to free my hands from his grip. I stood up and looked at him with disgust, "You can't do that! There are people living in light world!"

Zant stood up, "Yeah, well, do you think those filthy light dwelers thought twice about our ancestors when they banished them here? No, they didn't. They were just eager to get rid of them. It was worse than being excuted. They were being banished to a world that no one knew anything about."

"Yes, and it's a fine world. It's beautiful. Besides, we can't survive out there. The light it will-" A manical smile spread across Zant's face. It almost looked as if he were chuckling, "No, Zant. You can't do that."

He scoffed, "Like you care about what happens to a bunch of strangers."

I shook my head and started backing away from him.

"You know," he said, "this whole operation would be so much easier if I had, oh, say the powers of true ruler of the Twilight Realm," he held his hand out to me.

I swatted at it, "Is that all I am to you? A piece in your little game."

"Yes and no, your power would make every thing easier, no doubt, but I-"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, "I hate you. You're nothing more than a jealous psychopath. You want every thing you can't have and it sickens me."

"You hate me?" he said, he sounded hurt. I nodded. He gaped, "I did all of this for you," the mouth piece of his helmet closed, "Every thing, this whole planned was devised just so we could finally be together, and you have the nerve to tell me you hate me!"

Fear over took my body, and I began to back away from Zant. He pointed at me.

"You _bitch_," he spat, "You no good filthy whore. I hope telling me you hate me was worth it, because you're really going to regret it now!"

He began advancing towards me. I lifted up my arm, as if I were trying to defend myself. Zant's legs were considerable longer than mine, and he took a few long strides before he reached his hand back and smacked me across the face. The blow was so powerful, it knocked me to the ground. For a moment, I was disoriented, then everything came into focus. My hands were black and they were tiny. I sat up and realized my whole body was tiny.

"Well, look at the pretty Princess, now. How 'bout I take you to the throne room so everybody can see how hideous you are, so everyone can laugh at you."

My eyes burned hot as tears filled them.

"Get out of the Twilight Realm, Midna."

I looked up at him, "Where do you want me to go?" I whimpered.

"There's only one place to go. If you don't leave, I will have to kill you, and then you get to be buried like that. It'll be a disgrace to your family, a disgrace you your mother's memory, knowing that your disgusting self will be sharing the same tomb as them. I bet your mother's rolling in her grave this very moment just thinking about it."

"B-but if I go to the light world, I'll die."

"No you won't. I've already siezed control of the Royal Family, the castle, and the light spirit that protects them. The rest of them will soon follow. Now go," he said with finality, "and don't ever come back. I never want to see your ugly face ever again!"

I stood up. I staggered. My tiny feet were supporting a body much too big for them, and carefully, and quietly, I staggered my way out of the palace, not being noticed by anybody.

As the area to the portal came into sight, I collapsed to my knees.

"What am I going to do. I can't go on like this. I can't live like this forever," I said quietly, and then, it hit me. The Fused Shadows.

I held out my dainty hand and one of them appeared, the piece that I had been asked to guard. Once a Royal Family member came of age, it was their duty to protect a piece of the Fused Shadow. My piece was part of the head piece. It floated up in the air and I looked at it and I smiled.

"It's not over, Zant, not by a long shot," I said placing the Fused Shadow on my head.

I felt rejuvinated, empowered. I jumped up and I no longer needed to walk, I now had the strength to levitate. I made my way over to the clearing and a circular light appeared, writen in Hylian text and in center was the Triforce. The Mirror of Twilight. With a smile on my face, I allowed the portal to take me in.

**~~~~****THE END****~~~~**

* * *

**We've reached the end of the magical tale, but don't too sad, because there's more to the story. For those of you that haven't read it, there's a sequel series (technically this was a prequel) called The Many Secrets of Midna. I personally like it a lot, even more than I liked writing this story, so if you'd like to know how it all turns out in the end, you can read that.**

**Thanks so much everybody for liking and favoriting and giving positive feedback. I'll tell you, if it wasn't there, this story might not have been done for a long time, because I was having trouble with the ending. This story could not exist without you!**


End file.
